Internet-of-Things devices, such as Internet-aware refrigerators, thermostats, scales, cameras, and physical security systems, are often found in modern homes. Additionally, the state of security in embedded devices and Internet-of-Things devices may be relatively poor, and consumers may not trust these devices on home networks.
Some enterprise solutions attempt to solve these problems by using an enterprise-level smart firewall. The firewall may identify network nodes that communicate through an unsecure channel. Unfortunately, direct application of these solutions in the consumer space (e.g., at the location of a home wireless router) may be complicated and impractical. For example, a technologically non-savvy user may find it difficult to understand that a specific Internet Protocol address or a specific MAC address is communicating through an unsecure channel. In view of the above, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for evaluating wireless network connection security.